Remember Me Always
by Crimson Eyed Angel
Summary: KakashiXsakurathey're married already Kakashi has been missing for eight months, what happens if sakura find him in some remote village with all of his memories gone? and whos this girl that always hanging on his arm?


Ooo I just had this great idea for a fic. I hope you all like it!

So this is KakashiXsakura pairing. Kakashi has been missing for a long time. Let's say eight months. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have been looking for him all that time but Tsunade decided to call it quits saying she needs them to go back to work. Sakura claims she just needs a vacation before going back to work and decides to travel around random places for a while. I wonder if she will run into anyone she knows?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I owned Kakashi..maybe ill borrow him for a while.

Enjoy the show.

Remember Me Always

Chapter1: Get Away to Paradise

Haruno Sakura was just leaving her village. The place that had been her home for the past 22 years of her entire life.

'Am I that old already?' Sakura rolled her eyes at that thought. 'Well this vacation should be good for me'

She was decked out in her jounin outfit modified to her liking of course. She only wore the green vest tight enough that it showed her stomach a bit. She didn't bother wearing the black shirt underneath, she complained that it was always too hot. Her black pants were cropped to just above her knee and she of course wore standard black sandals and black gloves.

She hiked her backpack up with her thumbs and started walking a little faster. Sakura was walking to wherever she found her feet took her.

She claimed to the Hokage that it was a much needed vacation after everything that's happened in the past eight months, when in reality it was her last desperate attempt to find him. Her husband, Hatake Kakashi.

She fiddled with the thick silver wedding band hidden under her heavy black gloves. 'Ten months, we've only been married ten months. Well technically two, his been missing eight.'

She gave a heavy sigh and took off her right glove so that she could look at kakashi's wedding ring that she wore on her right thumb. They decided to always leave there rings at home so they wouldn't get lost on missions, and for well…safety precautions.

Looking at the sky she couldn't help but wonder where he was…'What is he doing?' Sakura started walking again. "Are you even all right?"

Painful memories of the day she heard the news came flooding back.

FLASH BACK 

_Sakura was called to Tsunade's office for some reason or another. 'I bet she wants me to take more medical training' Sakura sighed. 'I have been slacking a bit lately'._

_When she got close to the door she heard voices on the other side. 'I know ones Tsunade's voice but who is the other…Genma? Isn't he on a mission with Kakashi?'._

_Sakura paused at the door for a moment. 'Does that mean Kakashi is back?' her attention was refocused tot heir conversation when she heard Genma's voice._

"_Please. I just-…I need to be the one to tell her"_

"_Genma do you think that's a good decision?"_

"_Hokage-sama"_

"_There's a possibility that she may handle this badly and take her anger out on you"_

"_I don't care. She should hear this from me"_

"…_Alright"_

_If Sakura was confused before she was now. 'What's going on? I need to find out'. _

_Sakura knocked_

"_That must be her"_

"_Come In!"_

_She entered Tsudnade's office and shut the door behind her. "You needed to see me?" Genma and Tsunade looked at each other. "I'll leave you two to talk" and with that Tsunade left her office with a confused Sakura and a very uncomfortable Genma inside._

"_Sakura"_

"_Genma!" Sakura ran up to him, "are you guys back form you mission? Did Kakashi come back too?"_

_Gemna winced at that. "Well um actually that's what I need to talk to you about"_

'_Genma doesn't look good. Oh this could be bad. What if something happened? Am I shaking? Oh god I think I'm going to be sick. Why is he looking at me like that?…something happened didn't it.'_

"…_Just tell me"_

"_Maybe we should sit down" He looked around him for some chairs._

"_Genma"_

"_I need to explain a few things to you…tell you what happened." He started to lead her over to a small table when Sakura caught his wrist and stopped him from moving._

"_Gemna…" She whispered almost sounding desperate "just tell me…please I-…I need to know what happened" _

_She had tears welling up in her eyes from anticipation, her voice crack as she tried to speak. Gemna could see all the awful things she was thinking in her eyes. 'She looks so scared, I hate to do this to her'_

_Genma took a deep breath. "I cant tell you everything, actually I can barley tell you anything"_

_Sakura nodded furiously so emotionally worked up that she was unable to speak._

"_Kakashi is missing. We don't think he's dead, but he's missing." Genma stepped closer to her and put his hands on her arms. "We're looking for him the best we can. There was a big fight and a lot of people got hurt, but we're doing everything we can"_

_Sakura brought a hand over her mouth and the tears started to spill out._

"_I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm so so sorry" Sakura started to sink to her need and Genma crouched down on the floor with her and held her while she cried._

'_Hatake you better hold on. You better damn well survive for this girl'_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

By the time Sakura was done reliving things she wished never happened she had walked quite a ways. Sakura had been walking since 5AM until around 8:30ish PM. Sakura loved to go on walks and to run which is why she traveled so far just in one day.

She ended up at the cutest little village just inside the Fire Country. The sun was just starting to set so everything was lit gold and fiery red. 'It's just like some sort of secret paradise out here

She was walking around just enjoying the scenery and trying to find an Inn for the night that for the first time in over a half a year she wasn't a nervous wreck.

After dumping her stuff in a room she rented Sakura now went in search of food. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when this little flash of blue/silver fell from somewhere above her and fell at her feet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tsukiyo was sitting on the roof of some random shop of the main road of town. He was fingering his little blue metallic miniature kunai necklace.

"I can't believe that this is the only thing I have of my past. I don't even know where I came from. Not even my own name" he sighed closed his eyes and lay back down on the roof.

'I like it here I really do, I just wish I knew where I came from' He started to get up "I guess I better get back or Taiyo might worry" but just then his necklace slipped from his fingers.

Tsukiyo rushed over to the edge of the roof too see if it hit anyone when his breath caught. He saw the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Pink hair" he whispered "Beautiful pink hair". 'Why is she shaking? She looks terrified' he became worried and jumped down off the roof in front of her.

"Are you all right?" he reached a hand out to her. The beautiful girl gasped and dropped his necklace but Tsukiyo's hand shot out and caught it with reflexes that should be so natural for a person.

But then she started crying. And Tsukiyo felt like his heart was breaking, but the frightening thing was that this girl had such an emotional hold on him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'What the hell was that?' Sakura looked down and reached for the little kunai but froze dead. 'That necklace…that's my necklace' she could feel the blood pounding in her head.

'But I gave that to Kakashi. He has it why is it here?" she started shaking so bad she almost couldn't pick it up.

"Kakashi should have this…but why is it here?" she was whispering furiously to herself. Sakura's voice started to choke up when someone jumped in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

'Oh. My. God.' Sakura's mouth hung open as she just stood there gaping at him.

'He's alive he's here' she took the sight of him in. she hadn't seen him for over a half a year. He was just wearing normal civilian clothes but his face mask was off and in stead of his ninja headband covering his sharingan he just had black bindings and his silver hair had gotten long enough that it was a little shaggy.

All Sakura could think to do was breath in and out.

'Oh my god he's alive'

She couldn't feel anything anymore

'Oh my god he's alive'

It felt like the world had stopped; that time had stopped

'Oh my god he's alive'

Sakura started crying

'Oh my god he's alive'

All she could hear was her heart pounding in her head.

FIN

How do you like chapter one?

Fyi: Tsukiyo is Kakashi if you didn't figure it out and Tsukiyo means moonlit and Taiyo means sun.

Is it too confusing? I hope not if you have any questions feel free to ask or e-mail me or whatever.

And if your having trouble picturing the necklace think of the little blue dagger necklace from Princess Mononoke. Have you seen that? It's good.


End file.
